


Motivation

by Saiyan_Princess56



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kyan Reki, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Hasegawa Langa, twitter thread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: The reason why Reki began going early to school and doing his homework AND handing it on time wasn’t that he realizes that his future depends on it. It was because Langa was a huge nerd and knew how to motivate his friend. First, it was, “Let’s do our homework first so you can teach me how to skateboard” kind of deal, which Reki was all for it!
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 255





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for this couple! We need more RENGA!!! C'mon!

The reason why Reki began going early to school and doing his homework AND handing it on time wasn’t that he realizes that his future depends on it. It was because Langa was a huge nerd and knew how to motivate his friend. First, it was, “Let’s do our homework first so you can teach me how to skateboard” kind of deal, which Reki was all for it! 

Watching Langa successfully do an Ollie was a treat! Also, watching him fall on his face. To remind the redhead that the “Prince” was just human. However, as their relationship changed, the motivation tactics did too. “Ah, ah! Langa, please!” Reki moaned and shuddered as he bounced on Langa’s dick. His slicked hole made squelching sounds every time he pressed down. Big hands gripped his thighs as a hot mouth torture his nipples, his neglected cock leaked pre into their bellies.

“I will let you come if you promise to finish your math homework. If you break your promise, then I’ll punish you, sunshine.” Fuck! Langa’s soft, deep voice was syrupy and thick as honey. Reki just sobbed and tried to get that deliciously fat cock deeper.

“Yes! Yes! I’ll finish it! But, please, fuck me harder, Langa! Make me come!” Reki begged and squealed when the taller teen tumbled them to the bed. The redhead found himself face down the bed with Langa slamming his cock inside.

His pace fast and unrelenting, hitting his prostate head-on. Filth falling from his pale lips as he praised his pretty boyfriend. Reki could only hold on to the pillow, moan and drool.

What better motivation than being dicked down by his gorgeous boyfriend?

End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fuel my soul! Thank you for reading!
> 
> TW: @SaiyanAnn20


End file.
